


Beginnings

by LittleLucy



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragons, Vikings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLucy/pseuds/LittleLucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how the war between the Vikings and the Dragons first began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The air is so fresh, clean. I zoom ahead of my brood. I breathe the free air.

 _"Wait for us"_   I hear my younglings cry behind me. I slow up.

Fearless, Song, and Runt catch up.

 _"How long can we be out_?" they want to know

 _As long as we want if we bring back food_."

Food. That is why we are here. Finding food. The Queen needs food.

I scan the earth below me. We are passing over an island. Time for a lesson.

_"Sheep on this island. Good, but boars are better. yaks best of all."_

The island disappears. The water is below. So much water.

" _Fish too deep. Wait til older."_

 _"I could get them!"_  Fearless tells me.

 _"Wait til older."_  I growl.

Runt is falling behind. Song begins to sing. " _Keep up, Runting, keep up with us. We are finding food. Keep up, Runting, keep up with us. We are finding food."_

I swerve to the left, remembering the island of yaks I found last week. My three younglings follow behind. Song is still singing.

When we reach the island I drop down from the sky, flying lower.

 _"Use your claws."_   I order as I see yaks in the distance. My younglings brace their claws to catch the yaks as we fly past them. Each one of them catches one. I am proud. Even Runt caught one.

" _Don't let go."_ I growl as I turn back in the direction of our nest. _"You must have food to go back in."_

" _If we don't have food we'll end up like Broken?"_  Runt asks, scared.

Broken was eaten by the Queen. He didn't have food. You have to have food to go back in.

I fly higher, settling myself over my three younglings. Three. I once had four.

 _"I won't ever be like Broken."_ Fearless says. _"I will be a queen."_

 _"No, Fearless."_  I snap. _"You only find food."_ She can't be a queen. The Queen will not like that. You have to find food. Stay in the shadows. Don't be noticed.

We enter the mist. _"Stay close."_  I growl. Our mountain looms up in front of us. _"Follow me_ ," I say. We race into one of the tunnels leading into our mountain. As we fly over the cavern of smoke, I drop my yak. My three younglings do the same. Then we hurry over to our nest. When I land, my younglings crowd close to my body. They are too big now to hide under my wings. They will have to make nests of their own soon.

Others are returning from their travels, dropping food. I watch, waiting. But no one gets eaten today. Runt breathes a sigh of relief.

 _"Will we go out tomorrow?"_ Fearless asks.

 _"No. We will wait."_ If we go out again, we might not find food. If we don't find food, we die. It is better to wait.

 _"I'm hungry."_ Song says.  
_"We will go out again soon."_ I nuzzle her with my nose. _"We will eat then."_  

Only if we find enough for both the Queen and ourselves. If not, we won't eat. I do not tell my younglings this. They already know.

 _"I will stuff a yak down her throat."_ Fearless says. She is not speaking of Song.

 _"Quiet!"_ I growl, fiercer than normal. If the Queen hears her, she will eat us. All of us. And others too.

We have to be quiet. We cannot be noticed. We must find food.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This mother and her babies are Nadders, if anyone cares to know. 
> 
> Also, I am writing the dragons perspective rather simply, and not as complex as human emotions (at least I'm trying to write it that way) because while they are intelligent, they are still animals and don't have the same sorts of emotions as humans.
> 
> Another thing, the dragons are able to speak to each other, but it isn't English (obviously). So if and when they encountered humans they won't understand them. It's hard to write two separate languages within the confines of one, but that is what I am going to attempt.


	2. Chapter 2

We are leaving the mountain again, flying further this time. My younglings will soon have nests of their own. This is the last time I help them.

We land on a beach.

 _"I'm going first!"_  Fearless says. 

_"We can all go at the same time,"_  Song answers.

We hover over the water, flying low. 

_"Wait,"_  I tell my younglings for the last time.  _"Let them come to you."_

Swimming is not something we do well. Others do, but not us.

Soon we see fish below us. There are enough for all of us. 

_"Be quick!"_  Fearless calls out as she dives toward the water. 

When we come back up, we all have some fish. We return to the beach to eat. When I have finished, I cough up my fish for my younglings. A last sign of affection. They eagerly share the second meal. Song coughs some up for Runt. She knows this is our last hunt together.

I do not know if Runt will survive. He is too small.

 _"We can hunt together,"_  Runt says.  _"As a pack, like the fat ones do."_

 _"I won't!"_  Fearless says.  _"I will hunt alone. I don't need anyone."_

 _"We must find food."_   I remind my younglings. The Queen needs food.

We begin to fly again. Song is singing about the air and the light. Fearless is racing ahead. Runt is flying close beside me.

 _"What is that?!"_   Fearless asks, slowing down to fly beside me. 

I look down at the water. There is something there. Something I do not know.

I fly lower, circling the strange brown creature. It has more creatures riding its back. They are moving around quickly, loudly growling at each other. I do not understand what they are saying.

 _"Stay back!"_  I growl to my younglings. They begin to fly higher. I go lower down, closer to the creature. 

I do not think it is alive. It is not breathing. It does not have the same presence as others. But it has littler creatures on it and they are running like the little spikey ones. Or like us, when we run along the ground. But these creatures are strange. They have fur, exept on their paws and their faces. Those don't have fur. And what strange colors they are! Not like us. Not like the others. Not like yaks or sheep. What are they?

"What is it?"

"I don't know."

"Should we kill it?"

"Put that bow away, Egil. It doesn't look threatening."

"It's huge and its flying. I think its threatening."

"It's beautiful. Look at those colors."

"I don't like the way its circling us, like a vulture."

"I think it's curious."

The creatures are growling to each other again. They are stupid creatures. They don't know how to speak so that others can understand them.

I do not know what they are doing, but they are not food for the Queen. They are stupid, but they are smarter than the yaks and sheep.

I return to my younglings.  _"We must find food."_

 _"What about those things?"_  Song asks.

_"They are not food. Don't bother them. They will leave."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the Nadders are talking about other dragons, they call them things other than the names that the vikings have given them. For example, "the fat ones" refers to Gronkles because Gronkle is not a name that the dragons came up with. The "spikey ones" would be Speed Stingers.


	3. Chapter 3

                                                                                                            Runt's POV

I have been in the mountain for a long time. I am hungry. I need to eat. And I must find food for the Queen.

I don't want to leave. I have never gone out without mom. 

My stomach growls. I need to eat.

I rise to my feet, eyeing the tunnel out into the open. Should I go?

I feel a nudge from behind me. Mom is there, pushing me toward the tunnel.  _"Go on, Runt."_

I fly out into the fresh air. I do not like being alone. The air is so empty.

I find some fish to eat. I am looking for food for the Queen now. I see that creature we saw before, with mom. The brown one that doesn't breathe. The little creatures are not on its back now. They are on an island. They are walking on their hind legs, waving their front paws around wildly.

I fly lower. I want to see what they are doing.

"Look, there's another one of the dragons!"

"He's a little one, must be a runt."

"How would you know? We don't know anything about these creatures."

"But he is smaller than the others we've seen."

"Maybe he's a baby."

I do not understand what these little creatures are saying to each other. They must not be very smart.

I land, and move toward them.

"Look out, he's coming this way."

"Maybe he's just curious."

Some of these little creatures have horns on their heads; some of them do not. I walk closer, trying to get a better look at them. I can feel fear, curiosity. They feel things! They are better than yaks and sheep.

The little creatures are holding things in their forepaws now. I do not know where these little sharp objects came from. They look strange.

Ow!

I take off into the air. Something stabbed me, like a spikey one might. But I am still flying. When the spikey one stabbed me, I couldn't move.

"Don't antagonize it, Finn!"

"I don't like the look of him. Did you see those spikes in his tail?"

"He only showed his tail spikes _after_   you jabbed him. I don't think he's threatening."

I do not know why these little creatures stabbed me, but I think it is time I find food for the Queen and go back to the Mountain.

"It doesn't matter now. Look, he's leaving."

       

                                                                                                                        Mother's POV

Runt was right. They are still here. And they are building nests. Very strange nests, made of trees. There are more brown creature too, the ones with the little creatures on their backs. More keep coming. They are filling an island with nests.

This is not good. It is not safe for them. The Queen will not like it. She will come out. She will hurt them. They need to leave. They cannot fly. They will not be able to find food for the Queen. She will get angry. She will eat them.

They need to leave.

 


End file.
